Boys Und Girls Und Panzer
by Berserkerlord
Summary: When a group of boys are sent to Ooarai to see if it can be made co-ed how will the girls react when the boys decide to take up tankery?(Yeahhh...I'm not very good with summaries ;-;)


Boys und Girls und panzer Chapter 1

Girls Und Panzer is not my idea, the only characters which belong to me are those that I create.

**IMPORTANT NOTE REGARDING THE STORY:** I know that it normally wouldn't make sense for a school that's supposed to be about to shut down to get transfer students, don't worry, the reason for the presence of the boys will be revealed in due time.

* * *

The massive school ship of Ooarai loomed against the horizon, an impressive sight against the endless blue of the see and sky. On the bow of the boat four figures could be seen, two of them lying on chairs, basking in the rays of the sun, and another two leaning against the bow railing.

"Well it looks like we're almost there, ey Namakemono?" One of them asked as he turned his head slightly to look at his friend. The boy nodded as he steepled his fingers and watched the advancing silhouette of the ship. The best way to describe him would probably be long, he was lanky, pale, and had curly brown hair, his green eyes were framed by glasses, he almost looked like someone who had been stretched out to fit his 6 foot frame. "Indeed I look forward to seeing how it differs from our school." The boy said with a smile before a vein pulsed slightly in his head and he slapped the other boy on the back of his head. "And for the last time I told you to stop calling me that, it's Namake." He said irritably as the other boy laughed.

His companion was even taller than him, standing at nearly 6 foot 4, but unlike Namake he was bulky and muscular, built like a bear, it was no surprise that he only chuckled after his friend slapped him, he knew that it was just a bit of good natured ribbing. "Well maybe if you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have to call you a sloth." He retorted with a grin as he fixed his short auburn hair, which had been knocked, out of place by Namake's slap.

"Would you stop teasing him Daichi?" One of the boys on the chairs said as he and the other boy raised their heads to look at the two of them, revealing them to be twins. "It's bad enough that we're getting here late, but you two are disturbing our relaxation time." He said and his brother nodded. The only real difference between the two seemed to be their hairstyles, on had dyed his hair a shocking white while the other's was pitch black.

"Well it's too late to complain now Osamu." Namake said to the black haired twin. "So why don't you and Susumu get up, it looks like we're here." He said as he looked up as a ramp was raised from one of the lower decks of the ship. The twins groaned as they got up and stretched, they were both noticeably shorter than their friends, standing at only about 5 foot 5.

"Welcome aboard the school ship Ooarai, we hope you enjoy your stay here." One of the younger sailors said with a smile, which the four boys returned before making their way up to the top level of the ship. Once they reached the top deck they were stunned by the sheer level of activity that was going on Ooarai may have been a relatively small school ship but it was still remarkably busy.

"Now…which way was the school again?" Namake said as he looked around, completely lost. "It's this way." Susumu said tersely as he began walking along the sidewalk, being the one with the best sense of direction the others often relied on him to find their way around new places. Eventually the small group found themselves in front of the entrance to Ooarai Girls High School. School was just starting and a few girls gave the four of them odd looks as they waited for their welcoming committee. Eventually Namake felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a group of three girls. One was short with reddish brown hair in two ponytails. They other two seemed to be of average height, one had black hair and wore a single eyeglass, while the other had brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and was noticeably more…gifted in the chest than the other two.

"You must be the trial students, I am Anzu Kadotani, president of the student council." The short one said. "This is my vice president Yuzu Koyama, and my PR manage Momo Kawashima." She said, motioning to the two girls in turn.

"Greetings Anzu-san." Namake said as the four of them bowed. "I am Namake Hanzo, these are my friends, Daichi Maeda, and Osamu and Susumu Kuroda." He said, motioning to each of his friends. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Daichi said, showing a surprising amount of formality considering his normally rough behavior.

"We are thankful for you agreeing to join or school to see if we will be able to open our doors to male students as well." Yuzu said with a smile. "The pleasure is all ours." Susumu and Osamu said in unison before Namake moved behind them and slapped them simultaneously on the back of their heads. "I told you to stop that whole speaking in unison thing, it's creepy as hell." He said and the twins just grinned in response.

"While these pleasantries are all well and good we have noticed an…unusual choice regarding your choices of electives. Are all of you certain you wish to take tankery?" Momo asked as she looked down at her clipboard, which held a list of the classes that the four boys had signed up for. "It is typically regarded as a more feminine sport." She said with a raised brow.

"We get to drive around in a tank and shoot things, people can say whatever they want about the femininity of it but I don't think they'll argue when they've got the barrel of a tank's gun pointed at them." Namake said jokingly before Momo gave him a look and he raised his hands in conciliatory gesture. "Just kidding, we would never think of threatening someone with a tank." He said with a grin as Daichi and the twins nodded innocently, almost too innocently for Momo's liking.

"Come on Momo, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have them in the sport, you know that some of the other countries have been pressuring Japan to make it coed." Anzu said with a smirk. "Well it's just your luck, the elective is starting soon so we'll take you to meet your new classmates." She said, the boys smiled and nodded and followed the three girls through the school until eventually they reached a large open area with several large connected garages. There was a large group of girls, mostly first and second years from the looks of them, hanging out near the garage doors. "Alright everyone listen up." Anzu said and the girls quickly quieted down and looked to her, although they did pause in surprise at seeing the boys standing behind her. "We've had some transfer students who are here on a preliminary test to see if this school could become co-ed and they've decided to take tankery. Now I want you all to treat them the same as any other class mate, I'm looking at you Saori." She said, pointing to a red headed girl who was eagerly eyeing up the new arrivals. Once the boys and girls had introduced themselves they turned to Anzu.

"Speaking of which were exactly are the tanks? I want to see what we're working with." Namake said as he clenched his eyes and his eyes seemed to glow with an inner fire. The sentiment was echoed by many of the girls, who seemed to have half of their attention to the new arrivals and half firmly fixated on wondering what type of tanks they would get to use.

The doors to the garage opened, creaking with rust that had accumulated over years of disuse, as light streamed into the old building and everyone walked in they layed their eyes on the only tank in the building, an old and rusted over Panzer IV.

"…That's it?" Osamu said as he looked around the garage to try and see if somehow there were other tanks hiding in the garage.

A girl, Miho, Namake remembered her name was, with short auburn hair walked up to the tank and placed her hand on it after looking it over for a short while. "The armor and treads seem to be fine. We should be able to work with this." She said with a small smile, though she spoke softly it seemed everyone was able to hear her and her words seemed to have an invigorating effect on everyone.

"But there are more than twenty of us, even if we could get this tank up and running I doubt we could all fit in there." One of the girls who was dressed in a volleyball uniform said.

"Yeah, we'd need five or six tanks total." Another girl, this one dressed in a military jacket that looked much too big for her and wearing what looked like a German field marshal's hat.

"Then how about we all go looking for tanks?" Anzu suggested with a smile as everyone seemed to turn simultaneously to look at her incredulously.

"Tanks may be rather noticeable." Osamu said. "But I doubt we're likely to just find them lying around the ship." Susumu finished.

"Our school got rid of tankery several years ago but not all of the tanks were sold, records indicate that some were kept around but got lost over the years." Momo said. "Our tankery instructor will be arriving the day after tomorrow. We will find the remaining tanks before then." She said, it was not an order; it was a statement of fact.

"Where might we find them?" One of the girls who went by the name of Caesar asked.

"We're looking for them because we don't know where they are." Anzu said with a smile and a shrug.

"You don't have any idea?" One of the girls asked.

"Nope." Anzu said, seeming almost proud of the fact.

"Start the search." Momo ordered and the girls all grouped themselves up and began walking off in search of the tanks, talking amongst themselves as they each tried to figure out where to look.

"This isn't like what we were told." Saori complained as she hung her head. "I thought that tankery was supposed to make you popular."

"A pretty cool instructor is coming soon, I'll introduce you if you want." Anzu said with a smile.

"Really?" Saori said excitedly before giving a short twirl and quickly running off. "I'll get going." She said happily as the rest of her group looked at her, surprised at how quickly she seemed to be able to go from dejected to ecstatic. The boys shrugged and followed Miho, Hana, and Saori, figuring that since they didn't know there way around the ship it would probably be best to stick with one of the other groups.

"Where are they?!" Saori screamed in frustration with her arms raised as she looked around the parking lot.

"I don't think that we'll find tanks in a parking lot." Hana said gently, although there was a slight smile on her face at her friends energetic behavior.

"But they're sort of cars aren't they?" Saori asked.

"Well, only in the sense that they have an engine and are typically made of metal." Daichi said with a grin as the boys walked up behind them. The three girls jumped slightly at the unexpected voice and looked awkwardly at the boys.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but we don't really know our way around very well so we were wondering if we could join your group." Namake said as he rubbed the back of his head, he was never good at talking to people he didn't know, especially girls.

"No we wouldn't mind at all." Saori said eagerly as she smiled at the boys. "I'm Saori, and these are my friends Miho and Hana." She said excitedly, eager at grabbing the attention of some of the boys.

"Greetings, I am Namake, this is Daichi, Susumu, and Osamu." Namake said as he gestured towards each of the boys in turn.

"Well we were just going to head to the forest on the other side of the ship." Saori said as she turned and began walking with Hana. "After all they say that if you want to hide something do it in a bunch of trees." She said with a smile and the boys shrugged and decided to follow the two girls. Miho stayed behind for a bit however, she felt as if someone's eyes were on her, but when she looked she couldn't see anybody. As she walked she heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to see a familiar face, she recognized her as one of the girls from tankery.

"Would you like to come look with us?" She asked the girl who had been startled at being discovered as Hana, Saori, and the boys turned to look at her as well.

"Are you sure?" The girl said as she clasped her hands in excitement. She then began fidgeting slightly as she began listing off her class and mentioned that her name was Yukari. "I'm not that experienced but it'll be nice working with you." She said with a formal looking bow.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Izusu Hana." Hana said as she and Saori introduced themselves. "And I'm Namake Hanzo." Namake said with a bow as he and the boys introduced themselves. "And I'm-" Miho was about to introduce herself but Yukari cut her off. "You're Nishizumi Miho-dono right?" Yukari said as she leaned forward slightly.

"Y-yeah." Miho said nervously.

"Nice to meet you all." Yukari said as she snapped a salute.

The group began walking towards the forest and Namake walked up next to Miho. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, you're from that famous tankery family aren't you?" He said with a smile and Miho nodded nervously. "Well it'll be good to have you with us." He said and she smiled slightly.

Once the group got to the forest they pulled out a map and began looking around to try and find one of the old tanks. "You'd think finding a tank would be easy in a forest, but nooo. Nothing's every easy for us." Osamu panted as he climbed over a rock.

"Maybe if you didn't drive everywhere you'd build up your endurance more." Daichi laughed as he crouched down to let Osamu sling an arm around his shoulder for support. "We can't all be musclebound freaks of nature like you Daichi." Osamu retorted, taking a deep breath after each word. The group stopped when Hana, who was in the lead, stopped and began looking around.

"What's wrong?" Saori asked as she walked up to stand next to her friend. Hana closed her eyes and took a few sniffs before opening them again and speaking. "I smell something coming from over there, it smells like flowers mixed with oil and iron." She said as she walked through the brush. "Your nose gets that good from flower arrangement?" Saori asked and Nakame raised his brow slightly. "In that case, Panzer Vor!" Yukari said as she pointed dramatically in the direction that Hana was walking.

"Panties did what now" Saori and Daichi said simultaneously as they turned to look at Yukari.

"Panzer Vor, it means for all tanks to move out." Miho explained with a slightly embarrassed smile.

As they followed Hana they eventually spotted a black shape on the side of the hill, at first it just looked like a large shadow but eventually the shape of a tank could be seen.

"A 38(t)" Miho said quietly. "It's smaller than the last one." Saori added. "And the gun is nowhere near as good as I'd like it to be." Nakame said as he looked at the gun before looking and noticing that Yukari was rubbing her face against the tank and rattling off facts and trivia about it and its history before popping her head up and mentioning that the t meant it was made in Czechoslovakia and wasn't a measurement of weight. It was then that she saw the rather odd looks the group was giving her.

"You kind of went crazy there." Saori said and Yukari lowered her head. "Sorry." She said bashfully. Osamu pulled out a small package of disinfecting wipes and handed one to Yukari. "And would you please clean your face, it's got rust all over it, don't you know where that things been?" He said, his face red as Yukari took the wipe and rubbed the rust and dirt off her face. "This thing is going to need a thorough cleaning." He said as he glared slightly at the tank.

"Yeah sure bro, you can indulge your bizarre cleaning fetish when we get it back." Susumu said teasingly.

"It's not a fetish it's good hygiene!" Osamu retorted loudly before crossing his arms as the others laughed at his outburst.

After calling Momo to inform her of the tanks location they continued their search. Eventually they found themselves in an old district of the town that was largely home to warehouses when Nakame stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. Everyone had been walking in a line behind him so this caused a chain reaction as everyone, who had been distracted by their search began walking into the backs of the person in front of them.

"What is it Nakame?" Hana asked before being shushed by Daichi. "He's in the zone, he feels something." He said quietly.

"I feel the great machine spirits call out to me." He said as he began looking around before pointing to an old abandoned warehouse. "I can sense the pain of a machine inside that building." He said, gathering a few curious looks from the girls. He rushed over to the building and pressed the button to open the large metal door to the warehouse. The mechanism clanked a few times as it whirred to life and the door slowly slid up, revealing the gun of a massive tank. "Give praise to the machine spirits for they have granted us a large gun." He said as he flung his hands to the sky.

"What does he mean?" Miho asked Daichi and the girls nodded as they kept an eye on Nakame, even Yukari had held off on examining the tank in order to lean in to hear what Daichi would say.

"Nakame's family has some…odd ideas about machines. They believe that all machines have spirits that they can hear, it's a strange belief but it makes them some of the best mechanics around." Daichi said and the girls nodded with understanding, some of their families had their own quirks so it wasn't like Nakame's was all that unusual.

"An ISU-152, one of the best guns to ever be fielded in the second World War." Nakame said as tears streamed from his eyes. "It's…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said as he hugged the tank. Even Yukari was slightly put off by the sheer amount of emotion that Nakame seemed to be displaying over the vehicle.

"Well it looks like we've found another, I'll call Momo-san." Hana said as she pulled out her phone and dialed Momo's number.

* * *

Eventually all of the tanks were retrieved and lined up outside the garage.

"A type 89 medium tank, a panzer 38(t) light tank, a medium M3 Lee tank, a panzer III Ausf. F. with an assault gun, a medium Panzer IV Ausf. D. tank, and an ISU-152 tank destroyer." Momo said as she checked off each of the retrieved tanks. "How should we assign them?" She asked Anzu.

"Well why not just let whoever found them crew them?" Anzu said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't put a little more thought into it than that?" Yuzu asked but her question was ignored.

"We'll take the 38(t) and you can take the Panzer IV." Momo said as she turned to face Miho. "The boys can…" Momo's voice trailed off as she and the other girls looked to see Nakame hanging from the underside of the ISU's gun, looking for all the world like a hanging sloth. "They can have the ISU." Momo said as she saw Osamu grab a stick and begin poking Nakame to try and get him down.

"Oh, okay." Miho said.

"The Panzer IV will be team A, the type 89 will be team B, the III assault team C, the M3 team D, the 38(t) team E, and the ISU team F." Momo said. "Our instructor will be coming tomorrow, make sure you behave properly." She said and all the teams nodded as they began looking over their tanks.

"It has a very big gun." Daichi said as Osamu finally managed to get Nakame down from the gun. "But the armor doesn't look very thick so I don't think we'll be able to take many hits." He said and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Well it is basically just an artillery piece with some armor slapped on." Nakame said with a shrug. "But what it lacks in defense it'll more than make up for in offense." He added as he climbed up and opened the two hatches on the top and stuck his head inside. He took a sniff before bolting his head back out and looked down at Osamu. "Well Osamu, it looks like you'll get a chance to work your magic." He said and Osamu grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't worry boss, I'll have this thing so clean you'll be able to eat off the treads." He said as he looked up at the vehicle.

The teams began cleaning their tanks; Osamu spent most of his time inside, cleaning out the interior portion of the ISU. Meanwhile Susumu, Nakame, and Daichi got to work cleaning the exterior.

By sunset all of the cleaning had been done and the tanks had been fully restored and had even been given a new coat of paint in order to look presentable. As everyone left the boys met up with Miho and her team and agreed to head off towards one of the small platforms on the side of the ship.

"I wonder which direction the port is?" Miho said as she looked out at the setting sun.

Saori came up and leaned on the railing next to her. "I want to make land already. I want to buy some things at the outlet mall too." She said.

"Weren't we scheduled to make port this weekend?" Hana asked.

"Which port was it?" Yukari asked and Saori shrugged. "I have a boyfriend at every port so it's hard to keep track." She said with a smile.

"If by boyfriend you mean favorite restaurant." Daichi said with a grin as he sat on the bench and Nakame slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't be rude." He scolded.

"Do you think it would be okay to make a stop on the way back?" Yukari asked timidly and the group nodded. As they made their way back into town they stopped at a plain looking building with the words "tank club" written on a sign on the door.

"I didn't even notice this when we came here." Daichi said as they entered. The shop was filled with uniforms gears, treads, and everything else that could possibly be needed to outfit a tank or its crew.

Susumu was instantly drawn to a tank simulation game and he and Yukari began competing to see who would get more points. Meanwhile Daichi was looking at some inactive tank rounds and testing them to see their weight while Osamu and Nakame were busy looking at tank cleaning supplies and replicas respectively. Once they left the shop they made their way to Miho's house.

"Wow your room is really cute Miho." Saori said and Hana nodded in agreement.

"It suits you very well." She said.

"Although it's a bit cramped with all of us in here." Daichi said as he stood in a corner trying not to take up too much space.

"It's not her fault that it wasn't built to accommodate your frame." Susumu teased.

"Alright let's get started." Saori said. "Hana, Nakame can you two peel potatoes for me?" She asked and the two of them nodded before moving to the small kitchen where they began cutting potatoes.

"I'll cook the rice." Yukari said and Daichi moved next to her as she began pulling out camping gear. "I'll help with that." He said as he began setting up the gear.

"You carry camping gear with you?" Saori asked with confusion.

"Yeah, that way I can camp anytime I want to." Yukari said and Daichi chuckled. "It never hurts to be prepared." He said.

"You'll cut yourself if you peel potatoes that way." Namake said as he watched Hana attempt to peel her potato out of the corner of his eye. "Here let me show you how." He said as he placed his hands on hers and began guiding her in order to show her how to properly peel them. Both their faces turned slightly red from the contact but once he was certain she knew how they both quietly began peeling on their own.

After about half an hour of preparation the meal was set on a table in front of them. "Itadakimasu." They said before they began to eat.

"This is delicious." Miho said and the sentiment was echoed by everyone around the table.

"Well meat and potatoes stew is best for seducing a man." Saori said before blushing in embarrassment as the four boys at the table turned to look at her. "Sorry, I forgot you all were here." She said nervously.

"Have you ever seduced a man?" Hana asked as she turned to Saori.

"Well…you always need practice first." She said as she averted her eyes to try and avoid looking at anyone.

"Haha. Don't worry Saori, if this is how good you are as a cook then I certainly wouldn't mind being seduced by you if it meant I got to eat more of you food." Daichi said with a wink which just Saori blush more as everyone around the table laughed. Once everyone was done eating they left and said goodbye to Miho, waving to her as they walked off in the direction of their homes.

"Looks like it'll be an interesting semester." Namake said and the other boys laughed as they all went into their separate rooms and went to sleep.


End file.
